deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Jonah Hex vs John Marston vs Silas Greaves
Jonah Hex (All-Star Western) Jonah Hex was born the only son to Woodson Hex and his wife, Virginia "Ginny" Hex. Growing up in Woodson's small farmhouse was a tumultuous time for young Jonah. Woodson was known for his excessive drinking and his abusive nature, and often took his violent urges out upon Jonah and Ginny. Finally on Jonah's tenth birthday Ginny abandoned her husband and child, after one of Woodson's drunken rages. After his wife left, Woodson took Jonah and traveled out to California in the hopes of mining for gold during the California gold rush. In his travels, he came across a tribe of Apache American Indians and entered into a dialogue with the Apache chief. He sold his thirteen-year-old son to the tribe in exchange for some fur pelts. The Apaches raised Jonah and educated him in the ways of their tribe. Through the chief, Jonah learned how to track and to hunt, as well as fighting and survival skills. after saving the chief from a puma, Jonah was granted freedom. Even though he now possessed the ability to come and go as he pleased, Jonah had grown accustomed to life among the American Indians, and preferred to stay in the Apache camp. Years later, Jonah hunted bounties, and went on many insane adventures. Weapons (Jonah Hex) Melee: Tomahawk 203258.jpg|Tomahawk Colt_Dragoon_2nd_Mod_1848.JPG|Dragoon Pistol Winchester 1886.jpg|Winchester Rifle *Very sharp ends *Can be thrown *Capable of severing limbs Short Range: .44 Caliber Dragoon Pistols *Single-action *4 ounces *Six rounds *80 yards of distance. Mid Range: Winchester Rifle *Lever action *30 inch barrel Factors *Spectacular accuracy. *Great melee combat skills. *Has fought different creatures, giving him combat experience. John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) ]] John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant and his mother was a prostitute who died during childbirth. John's father was blinded in both eyes during a bar fight in Chicago. In 1881, John's father died of unknown causes, thought to be through drink. John was only 8 years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he lived most of his life up to the age of 17 and where he met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away. Both later joined Dutch van der Linde's gang, where Dutch took care of John, teaching him how to read, shoot and the ways of the West. In 1906, after being seriously wounded in a bank robbery and being left to die by Bill Williamson and his other former brothers in arms, Marston sought to retire from the outlaw lifestyle. Putting his past deeds behind him, he disappeared along with his wife Abigail Marston and young son Jack and purchased a ranch. Between his abandonment of the gang and the beginning of the game, Marston had a daughter, but she died of an unknown illness. Despite Marston's apparent reformation, he remains a masterful gunman, rider and hunter. Marston is a rugged survivalist and knows life as a fight for survival; he adheres to the old-fashioned West in a world rapidly experiencing the advancements of technology. The old American Wild West, at the time, was being tamed by encroaching technological advances such as railroads, telegram offices and stricter law enforcement. The federal government creates the Bureau of Investigation to aid in the process and puts Edgar Ross in charge. One of the Bureau's major goals is to rid the region of all of the violent gangs running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson. Ross decides to use an ex-associate of Williamson's to hunt him down: former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Ross forces him to comply. Weapons (John Marston) Melee: Bowie Knife Cuchillocaza (1).png|Bowie Knife 250px-FileColtSAA475barrel.jpg|Colt SIngle Action Army 250px-Henry.jpg|Henry Rifle *Slightly curved end. *Single edged Short Range: Colt Single Action Army *Six round cylinder *Single action *40 yds. Mid Range:Henry Rifle *Breech-loading lever action *28 rounds *44 inches Factors *Fantastic marksman. *Can initiate 'Dead Eye' to make time see slower, and aim at his enemies quicker. Silas Greaves (Call of Juarez: Gunslinger) Silas Greaves lived with his two brothers, until a man named Bob Bryant hung the three, and left them todie. The branch broke, saving Silas, but not his brothers. Silas then set out for quest for vengence, and money. Silas rode with many legendary outlaws, such as Billy the Kid. But he would also deal with legendary outlaws, such as Jesse James, even winning the duel. Weapons (Silas Greaves) Melee: Butt end of his weapon. *Silas uses the butt end of any of his weapons as a melee weapon. *Depending on how hard he hits, this can cause trauma in Colt_Walker.jpg|Ranger Pistol 354px-Winchester.jpg|Winchester Rifle the head areas. Short Range: Ranger Pistols *Six Round Cylinder *Powder charge of 60 grains Mid Range: Winchester rifle *Lever loaded *Fires rapidly Factors *Like his foes, he is a great marksman. *Like John, he can initiate a slow sequence, where he can pick his targets easier. Battle Silas rode into the town known as Abilene. A small little town in Kansas, the one where he told the locals in the saloon the story about Silas Greaves and his quest for vengence. He looked for the same saloon. He has a new story. ---- Silas walks into the Saloon, the interior matching his last encounter with the building. Silas soon noticed the same people he told the story to last time. Molly, Dwight, Bob, Jack, and Ben were there. Soon, they noticed him. "Mr. Greaves!" Dwight said, suprised at Silas's apperance in the bar. Dwight looked older then last time. He had left to West Point when Silas last visited. "Good to see you again, people." Silas said, smiling. Silas sits down at a table, giving a quick glance at his wound, still bandaged. Dwight sat down at the table, followed by Jack, Bob, and Ben. Ben looked at Silas cautiosly. He remembers the time when Silas decided to let him live, even after his long quest for vengence. Jack noticed Sila's wounds. "What's with those wounds there?" Jack asked, gazing at the wounds. "I'll tell you a story." Silas said. ---- It was some time after I visited this saloon. I went back to bounty hunting. One day, I got a bounty for a man by the name of Jonah Hex. Which drove me to the town of Armadillo. A town sort of like this, except everybody isn't trying to shoot everybody here. I walk into the saloon to find Jonah Hex at the bar. He turned to look at me. One ugly sumabitch. He got a bad burn when he was a child, hence the big scar on his face. Anyway, I looked to him and said: '' "'Hey, Hex. You got a debt to pay." ''I whipped out my pistol fast, and fired a shot at him. Damn thing went to the wall. Pulled it out way to fast. Hex hopped over the table and then pulled out his pistol and then blindly returned fire. I jumped over a table and tipped it over for cover. Suddenly, some guy walks in, and begins firing at Hex. I remember his name was Marston. He was kinda like me, we both went on a large quest for our loved ones. Well, his loved ones are alive. Anyway, he began firing with his pistol at Hex. He yelled something like: "You're comin' with me, Hex!" That's when I realized that he was here for the bounty as well. I fired a shot at Hex's direction, but Marston looked at me and fired a shot at me. He yelled: "I need him!" I fired a warning shot at Marston as well, getting him to dive for cover. There was a small stalemate where we all reloaded. Hex jumped out from his cover, fired a shot at Marston, hitting him in the shoulder, and a shot at me, hitting me in my leg. Hex ran upstairs, and began firing on us from above. Marston pulled out his rifle, and fired a shot at Hex, hardly missing him, and knocking his damn hat off. That's when Hex got angry. He yelled: "Y'all sons a' bitches best get lost before ya' get killed!" Hex ran outside through a door that was on the balcony upstairs. Marston ran outside, and I followed. It was clear, everybody ran off. As I stood near a building, Hex fired at me with his rifle. I took at my rifle and fired back. I must of hit him, cause' I heard him curse out in pain. Marston rused at me from a corner, but I quickly shot at him, hitting his rifle instead. It fell to the floor, and before I could finish him, Hex fired a bullet at my hand, making me drop my damn pistol. I tried to raise my other pistol, but Marston jumped at me, and threw a kick at my head, knocking me flat. I came to after a bit, and looked around. Marston ran up the balcony, pistol in hand, and fired at Hex, hitting him in his arm, and his stomach several times. As Marston got close, Hex kicked him in the nuts, and pulled out a hatchet. He swung it at Marston, hitting him in the neck. Marston slumped over, and Hex quickly limped off. I passed out, and was patched up. ----- "So you didn't catch Hex?" Dwight asked, surprised. "No." Hex responded. "Sonovabitch rode off, probably to get patched up." Silas pulled out a pistol, and slammed it onto the table. "I gotta' score to settle." Category:Blog posts